Captive
by shirako39
Summary: Duo gets captive by oz and master G


_It has been nearly an week sinice Heero saved Duo from the oz troops and docter G too.But Heero was getting worried cause Duo was not showing any signs of getting better his wounds from the beaten was fully healed but the posion was making him really ill.Heero was getting worried and wanted to call an medic but he did not want to.Herro looked at Duo and saw that he was asleep and it did not look like he was alive.But he was breathing alright Heero looked and then went over to his laptop and sended an email to Quatre and the others to come to the safe house and help him out.When Wufei and Quatre came to help Heero out Wufei looked and then said"Heero we must get him to an docter"Heero looked but he is really ill I know that but he will be scared back in an hosptal."Quatre looked and then said"what about we take him to the hosptal what is runed by my family".They all agreed and Heero woke Duo up and tooked him to the hosptal what was owned by the Winner family.When they got there the docters went straight to work to find out what poison it was what Docter G used.Few Days later the docters gave the anitode to Duo and he was showing signs of recovery._

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

_Meanwhile Heero stayed with Duo so did Wufei and Quate those two was there for heero and for Duo.But they wanted to know why Trowa did not come to help out too.Duo was awake and the blindness was gone and so He could see Herro and the other two and then Duo said"Where is trowa"and then Quatre looked and then said"I am not sure Duo but do not worry your self just get well"Quatre said with an smile and then looked at Herro which was asleep he has not slept in days.Wufei was sitiing and looking out the window and was thinking what happened to Duo to get in that state._

_Chorus:_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

_Quatre headed out of the private room what his docters letted duo to have and wufei followed.Heero woke up and then said"Duo are you going to tell me what happened to you".Duo looked down at the bed covers and then looked at Heero in the eyes and nodded._

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

_Duo looked at Heero and then tooked and deep breath and began to tell the story._

_Chorus_

Discover l.i.m.p. say it _x4_  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

_((BackFlash))_

_Duo and Quatre was headed back to outside space so they went to OZ is base and began to distoy ozs base cause they were heading to outside space.the other gundam pilots was doing the same thing.Everyone was Extusted and after that battle everyone went diffent ways and was resting up.But Duo got captured by Oz and was question and then put into the cell.Docter G was there waiting for Duo Maxwell to come into the cell and he told the garuds to tie him up with the chains.Then Docter G began to whip him and other toment cause he was displeased and then the troops came in and had there fun mentally and also sexual abuse Duo and pulled his hair out of the brade.Duo hanged there with blood dripping onto the cold stone floor and was wishing that someone came to save him._

_(end of backflash)_

_Chorus_

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

_Duo looked away from Heero with tears coming down his cheeks and then Heero got up and whaped his arms around duo once again rocking him to carm him down.duo felt safe in the arms of Heero and he never saw heero giving out emoutions like this before and Heero had an tear rolling down his face and said"I should of know earlyer I am sorry for not getting you out sooner Duo".Duo looked and then said"At least you came and got me out before i was left there to die"._


End file.
